HP and the Time Turner
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: In an effort to clear Sirius's name, the trio must travel back in time...CHAP 6up!
1. The Surprise Party

Title: HP and The Time Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any HP character! There, happy now?

Chapter 1: The Surprise Party

Harry held a pillow over his face. If he didn't, he would snap, run out of the room that the Dursleys oh so graciously had given him and drop kick Uncle Vernon in the face. This was turning out to be one of the worst summers ever. From the time he had stepped foot in the door from finishing his fourth year at Hogwarts, he was on trial. He could take the teasing, whispering and pointing at and about him, but when they moved onto his friends, it was where he drew the line.

            "So," Uncle Vernon had said. "Have a freak girlfriend, do you?"

Harry thought back to King's Cross when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek.

            "What's it to you?" Harry has asked.

            "Now you listen here, boy!" Uncle Vernon had roared. "It's bad enough that YOU are a freak, but to associate with those other… and I simply won't stand for it!"

            "Whatever," Harry had mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Uncle Vernon's face went red. "I see. The red headed freak and the girl slut are your comrades, eh boy?"

            "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Harry had shouted.

            "Or what?" Uncle Vernon asked, a smile playing over his thin lips.

Harry had grunted, dashed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Now it was four hours later. He was starving, but he wasn't dare going to venture down the stairs. 

For the rest of the week, Harry stayed in his pathetic room, only leaving to use the bathroom. He had sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with notes begging for food. They had more than well obliged, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was sending meats and cheeses everyday, and Hermione kept a steady line of caffeine free colas and sugar free candy. 

He couldn't have been happier when August 30th rolled around. Like clockwork, three red haired boys popped up in his window. Two were identical, and the third was younger.

Harry grinned and raced to the window. It was midnight, but in the moonlight, he knew exactly who it was. "Right on time," 

Ron grinned back. "We would have been here sooner, but ol' blue is still afraid to fly." He pointed over his shoulder.

Harry gasped. The Ford Anglia was parked outside his window, with a few scratches, but running never the less. "Oh my God."

            "It came running home with it's exhaust pipe between it's back wheels," George called from the driver's seat. Hop in, Harry."

Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and heaved his packed trunk out the window. Ron slid it on the floor. Harry climbed in the car. Hedwig raced out of the window, flying high above the Ford Anglia.

And soon, they were off, leaving Privet Drive far behind.

            "Harry!" Hermione cried, giving him a hug when he and the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow.

            "Hey," he said.

            "I would have come, but…" she grinned.

Harry knew that grin all too well. She was grinning like that when she caught Skeeter. She was up to something.

            "What?" he asked, peering over her shoulder into the darkened living room. "Hey… why's the…?" he started.

            "SURPRISE!!!!" Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jumped out from the darkened living room. The lights came back on. Fred slapped a birthday hat on Harry's head.

            "Even though it's a bit late, happy birthday!" Ron cried.

            "Wow," Harry said, taking in the site before him. Red and gold banners decorated the living room, and were billowing as if blown by wind. Fifteen candles jumped off of an enormous birthday cake and starting singing "Happy Birthday". Balloons of all sizes and colors floated around the room. "No one's ever given me a birthday party before," he grinned at each of the Weasleys, and then at Hermione. "Thank you."

            "Make a wish, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, edging him toward the cake. He looked more closely at it. It read:

            Happy 15th Birthday Harry

And was decorated with minature Quidditch players, who were making a mess by splashing around in the icing.

            "Best be quick," cautioned Mrs. Weasley, nodding to the Quidditch players. "Have to cut into them before they destroy the cake."

Harry closed his eyes, thought a moment and then blew out the fifteen singing candles. 'I wish Sirius was free,' was his birthday wish.

            "I'm telling you, I've had it with the Dursleys," Harry paced back and forth in front of Ron and Hermione in Ron's room. "That's why… that's why I want to clear Sirius."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

            "Harry, that's going to be tough to do," Hermione started. "I mean…"

            "Herm, do you still have the Time Turner?" Harry asked her, though it sounded more like an interrogation.

Hermione blushed guiltily, reached into her shirt and withdrew the little hour glass. It was on a golden chain around her neck. "After everything that went on in third year, Professor McGonagall forgot to ask for it back."

            "Brilliant!" Ron cried. "So, we can go back in time and set things right."

            "And then I can move out of Privet Drive for good," Harry said.

            "I wish it were that easy," Hermione said. "But time travel… especially as complex as this…" she sighed. "I don't know how many times turns to give it. We could end up in the 1800s."

            "Well, you're the bookworm," Ron said. 

            "Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Harry said and flashed her a grin.

            "Alright," Hermione smiled. "I'll look it up in Time Travel: Getting There On Time. And stop grinning like that, Harry. You know I can't say no to you anyway."

Harry smiled. This was only his first birthday party, but he was sure it was the best.

End of chapt 1!!! Review!!!!


	2. Devising the Plan

HP and the TT

Chapter 2: Devising the plan

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

A/N: WILL be H/H in future chaps!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment on the train, made sure no one was in earshot, namely Draco Malfoy and started up their plan again. Hermione buried her nose in a copy of Time Travel: Getting There On Time, and Ron and Harry talked excitedly.

            "I was wondering when we'd get into complicated stuff like this," Ron said, biting the head off of a Chocolate Frog. 

Hermione looked up and grinned at Harry, he grinned back.

            "Oh yea, you two are veterans now, huh?" Ron mumbled. "Filthy stinking Pettigrew and my bloody leg…"

            "What card is it?" Harry asked Ron, pointing to the chocolate frog wrapper. He still had a little collection going.

Ron nearly choked on his chocolate as he turned the card over. "It's Dumbledore!!"

Hermione closed her book with a snap, and demanded "Where?!"

Harry walked over to Ron and peered at the card. Dumbledore had a stern expression on his face and was waving his finger at them in a disapproving manner.

            "You don't think… that he knows, do you?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry raked a hand through his hair. Dumbledore seemed to know everything about everybody. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione got there first.

            "Oh really, Ron," she started. "Don't be so paranoid."

            "I'M being paranoid?!" he asked, turning the card over and shoving it in her face.

            "Yes, well…" she said after a few minutes of staring at it. "All pictures move." But she bit her bottom lip and threw the card back towards Ron.

Harry felt the train slowing down. They had reached Hogsmeade station and would be at Hogwarts within the hour. He smiled. This was going to be the best year he ever had.

It was two days later when Hermione had found what she was looking for. The three were sitting in the crowded common room, working on their homework when she had let out a squeal. "I FOUND IT!"

Harry and Ron, plus the other Gryffindors looked up.

            "Uh, nothing to see here," Ron said. "Go back to your lives, citizens."

Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and drug them into the corridor. "We need some place private."

Hermione stuck her quill in the book to mark her page and looked up at him. "I think I know just the place. Come on."

Harry and Ron followed her out of the portrait hole and up a few set of stairs. Soon they were in front of a door they hadn't been to since their second year- Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

            "What are we doing here?" Ron asked. "Ginny still has nightmares of this place."

Inside the bathroom was a hidden entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry remembered everything clearly that happened with Tom Riddle, who was a sixteen year old Voldemort, saved in his diary.

            "It's the most secret place I can think of," Hermione said. "Unless, you want to go to the library."

            "Here's fine," Ron said, pushing open the door.

The trio entered into the bathroom. They heard splashing around in a nearby stall and knew that Myrtle was busy making a mess.

"Whose there?" came a soggy voice.

The three looked into her stall.

"Hi, Myrtle," Harry said.

Myrtle gushed and turned around. "Harry!" she looked back to the three of them, her glasses sliding off of her face. "I thought you forgot about me."

Hermione took a step closer. "Hey, How's the toilets been? I was going to bring you an air freshener, but…"

            "SO IGNORANT, just because you can SMELL!" Myrtle shouted.

            "We… we didn't mean to upset you," Harry said quickly. "Uhm… we just needed a quiet place, a uhm… a secret place."

Myrtle pushed her glasses back on her nose. "Oh?"

            "Yeah, we…" Hermione started, but Ron clasped a hand over her mouth. "Excuse us," he said to Myrtle.

            "I hate secrets!" she moaned.

They ignored her.

            "What's the big idea, Ron?" Hermione hissed.

            "We can't just go blurt it out to her," Ron snapped. "Harry, I think she's sweet on you… do you think you could… you know?" he made hand gestures.

            "She's dead!" Harry whispered.

            "Ron's right," Hermione said. "Go put on your charm, Harry, you can do it!"

            "If she lets it slip…" Ron said. "We'll all be out of here faster than you can say Time Turner."

            "Oh, al right," Harry moaned. He broke away from the two and walked over to Myrtle. He flashed her a grin. "Myrtle, did I ever tell you how those glasses hide your beautiful eyes?"

Myrtle eyed him suspiciously, but giggled. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "I bet it gets lonely in here, all alone."

Myrtle nodded. "Sure does."

            "Well, the three of us will be paying you lots of company if you can keep this secret for me," He flashed her another heart-flattering grin.

            "What kind of secret?" Myrtle asked.

            "Well, we're going to be doing some time travel," Harry said. "And if you can keep this secret for me, I'd be very, very greatful." He reached out and put an arm around her slightly visible shoulders. He had a severe instinct to jerk away from the gut wrenching cold, but managed to keep his arm there.

            "He's amazing," Ron whispered to Hermione.

            "More than amazing," Hermione said with a smile.

            "So, do you think you can keep this secret for me?" Harry asked.

Myrtle's transparent face went red. "Yeah…"

            "Great," Harry said. "Knew I could count on you."

Myrtle blushed deeper. "I'll be in my toilet," she said and dove in with a splash.

Harry sprinted back over to Hermione and Ron.

            "Bloody brilliant!" Ron bellowed.

            "Way to go, Harry," Hermione smiled.

            "Okay," Harry said. "We need a plan about how we're going to go about this."

            "Well, I'm sending us there the morning of the day in question."

            "Great," Ron said. "We can just grab Sirius and keep him in hiding."

            "Yeah, after he gets over the you know, initial shock." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And no matter how much we want to, remember, we can't let our younger selves see us."

            "What will happen?" Harry asked. "You never told me."

            "It's… it's not pleasant." Hermione said. "I don't think I could tell you."

            "Fair enough," Ron said. "Let's go!"

            "Are we ready?" Harry asked her, eyeing the small hour glass.

Hermione checked the page of Time Travel: Getting There On Time and nodded. "Yeah." She looped the gold chain around Ron and Harry. "Ready?"

            "As a heart attack," Ron said and closed his eyes.

Harry gave another look around. "Yeah, okay."

            "Here goes," Hermione said. She put the book in Moaning Myrtle's stall. Then she gave the hourglass fifty-five precise shakes. There was a blinding white light and the three of them disappeared. 

End of chapt 2!! Review, review!

18008928349 mbna America bank po box 15027 wilmington de 19850-5027 $363.19 


	3. The Past Comes to Life

Title: HP and the Time Turner

Disclaimer: see first chapter, I'm out of witty sayings

Chapter 3: The Past Comes to Life

Harry couldn't believe how much the Muggle world had changed in fourteen years. Their cars were different, their clothes were different and their hair styles were certainly… unique. Harry looked around the crowded London street, at how oblivious these Muggles were, and suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was a time when Voldemort was at the height of power. In a few days, he, being one year old would bring him his demise. But, he had to focus on the task at hand. "How much time do we have, Hermione?" he asked. 

            "Twenty-four hours." She replied glumily. "It sounds like a lot of time, but it isn't really. Yep, twenty-four hours for everything over ten years," she gave a nervous laugh.

            "WHOA!" Ron gasped, pushing Harry behind a huge telephone pole. "Your parents at twelve o'clock!"

Ron had remembered Harry's parents from his scrapbook that Hagrid had given him. Harry peeked out from behind the telephone pole, and saw them…

His mother was more beautiful than pictures did her justice. Her long red haired flowed around her, and her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun. She was holding him as an infant, pointing at a cat that was saulking by and talking excitedly to him. The man standing next to him had unruly black hair like his and was taking a picture of his mum and him. 

            "Wave, Harry!" Lily exclaimed and kissed Harry's small hand.

Harry stared at the camera. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" he screeched.

            "You want daddy, huh?" Lily cooed and kissed his cheek. "Okay, you can go to daddy."

            "C'mon, sport!" James said excitedly and took him from Lily. Then, the three of them walked off toward The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she turned to Harry, and Ron was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Harry slid down to the ground.

            "Harry…" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

            "Let's go," Harry said, climbing to his feet angrily. If he stayed there any longer, he would have exploded. His parents had loved him so much. They had loved each other. And Voldemort took it all away, all of it away with the flick of his wand. When Harry thought of the life he could have had with his parents, it was almost too much to bear.

Hermione and Ron hurried to keep up with him.

They hurried down to the Leaky Cauldron. They found Black sitting outside, talking with the Potters, and… and Pettigrew.

Hot rage boiled inside Harry once again. If he killed Pettigrew now, then Sirius would be their secret keeper again, and maybe, just maybe, his parents would be safe. Hermione and Ron jumped in front of Harry. Harry withdrew his wand.

            "What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded.

            "I'm going to kill Pettigrew now." Harry said flatly.

            "No, Harry!" Hermione whispered. "It's not right!"

            "Is any of this right?!" Harry shouted. "My parents taken from me! Do you think it's right that I had to suffer for eleven years with the Dursleys?!"

            "We can't talk about this here and now," Ron said. "C'mon," he grabbed Harry and Hermione and drug them a few blocks away.

They had attracted the attention of Black, and  Muggles were starting to stop and stare at them.

            "Harry, what has gotten into you?!" Hermione demanded.

            "Nothing," he replied irritably. "It just makes a lot of sense."

            "We're saving an innocent man, Harry," she said. "we're not here to re-write history."

            "But we already are," Harry said. "We can save my parents as well… my innocent parents. Forget Pettigrew. By me killing Voldemort now, I can have the life I always dreamed of, the life I should have had."

            "Is that why you're doing this?" she asked. "For you?"

            "You don't understand, Herm." Harry answered. "It's not just for me. Think of all the lives we would be saving."

Ron shook his head. "I have to agree with Hermione on this one. So much changed because you vanquished Voldemort. People learned to live again."

            "Exactly," Hermione chimed in.

            "But if I kill Voldemort NOW… then my parents won't die, Hagrid won't get expelled, Diggory will still be alive…"

            "This is crazy!" Hermione cried, her voice breaking. "Harry, you don't even know if you have enough power to kill him!!!! We're not sure if anyone does!!!!"

            "But I can try," Harry said. "It's a lot better than me being a baby and not knowing my fingers from my toes and just draining all of his power."

            "Don't do it," Ron said. "I know things aren't fair, Harry, but it's life. I'm poor… that's not fair. Do you think I like that? But I live with it--- I've learned to live with it."

            "You wouldn't be YOU," Hermione said, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You might never meet me, or Ron. You might never come to Hogwarts. And I couldn't stand that. I couldn't stand not being with you. Because I love YOU," she drew in a shuddering sob. "Not because you sent Voldemort away. Not because you have a flashy scar. Because you're YOU, Harry. THIS Harry… the Harry that exists with us. How do you know that this just isn't something that's supposed to happen? If you do this, everything will change."

Harry stared at her, open mouthed. Hermione loved him.

            "But change for the better," Harry replied.

            "You don't know that!!!" she said. "God, Harry, it's not that easy! I really wish that with a flick of your wand, all the evil would disappear, but it won't! Who knows that if Voldemort dies today, another evil being, more sinister than him won't rise?"

            "Are you willing to die for this?" Ron asked.

Harry collapsed to the ground and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know anymore."

            "It's okay," Hermione sobbed, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his arm. "Your present is with us, and you'll never be alone anymore."

            "But I'm supposed to kill him," Harry said.

            "That may be true, but not today," Ron sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Not today."

Harry climbed wearily to his feet. "Let's go get Sirius."

Hermione broke down completely, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. 

The trio poked their heads around the corner. They could see The Leaky Cauldron from where they were. Black and Pettigrew were still outside talking with the Potters. Baby Harry was being very fussy.

            "Ah, he's cranky," Lily said, switching him to her other arm. "He wants a nap."

            "Why don't you take him home, Lil?" James asked. "Pettigrew here still thinks he can beat me at Quidditch."

            "Alright," Lily said, bouncing Harry up and down. "We'll see you at home." She smiled. "Say 'bye, daddy!'" 

Baby Harry cried louder.

            "Bye, son," James said and kissed him. Then, he turned to Lily and kissed her. "See you later."

            "Don't be too long," Lily said and vanished inside the Leaky Cauldron. 

            "C'mon then, Potter," Pettigrew smirked.

            "Coming," James said. "Sirius, do you want to tag along?"

            "Nah," Sirius said. "Pettigrew and I have a Wizard Chess match later on. Think I'll go get some sleep till then, rest up."

            "You'll need it," Pettigrew replied.

He and James too vanished inside the Leaky Cauldron.

            "The Wizard Chess match," Ron said. "That's probably when the incident will take place. We better get him now."

            "Yeah," Hermione replied, checking her watch. "We only have twenty hours left."

            "Uhm, Hermione, when we left Hogwarts, we were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry said. "Does that mean…?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. For everything to go right, for us to return to our normal time, we have to be there."

            "Oh bloody hell!" Ron cried. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us this in the first place?"

            "Because!" Hermione cried. "We couldn't have done it any place else… we couldn't just appear out of thin air like in The Leaky Cauldron or something! Or in the Great Hall or London… it would attract way too much attention!"

            "Alright, we'll deal with that later," Harry said. "Let's grab Sirius."

The three walked over to Sirius Black, who was gathering his things.

            "Uhm… uh, Mr. Black?" Harry asked.

Sirius wheeled around and stared at the three teenagers, all in black robes.

            "Hogwarts students, eh?" he asked. "What are you doing out here? Best get to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade,"

            "Actually, we're here to talk to you," Hermione said.

            "Talk to me?" Sirius asked and raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

            "Look, it seems rather complicated now, but Pettigrew…" she replied.

            "Oh!" Sirius laughed. "Heard about how good he is at Wizard Chess, eh? Came to give me a few pointers?"

            "Pettigrew is going to murder thirteen Muggles later on in this very spot and you'll get blamed," Harry said. 

            "What!?" Sirius boomed. "Look, kids, I don't know where you come up with your stories, but…"

            "You'll be thrown into Azkaban!" Ron said.

            "We know all about you!" Hermione yelled. "That you're an…" she looked both ways to make sure no Muggle was close to hearing them. "that you're an Animagi."

            "I have to get on home now, excuse me," Sirius said and started walking away from them.

            "I'M HARRY POTTER!" Harry shouted after him.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the dark haired boy. "What did you say?"

            "I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied. "Fifteen years in the future."

Sirius ran up to him and peered at him. "Son of… no, this is ridiculous."

            "You're my Godfather," Harry said. 

            "Harry Potter is a baby. I have pictures, I can prove it." Sirius said.

Hermione dug into her robes and pulled out the small hourglass. "We traveled back in time fourteen years to clear your name."

            "Put that away!" Sirius hissed.

            "Listen, a lot of stuff happens today!" Ron said. "We know you're not the Potter's secret keeper anymore, Pettigrew is. We also know that he's an unregistered Animagi. Now later tonight, Harry's parents will be killed, and when Voldemort…"

            "SHHHH!" Sirius hissed. "You don't go saying the Dark Lord's name on a crowded London street!"

            "When You-Know-Who kills Harry's parents and tries to kill him, he'll lose all of his powers, and leave Harry with this scar," Hermione finished, and lifted Harry's bangs up so Sirius could see.

            "Exactly," Harry said. "And when you meet Pettigrew back here, he'll kill thirteen Muggles and you'll get blamed and thrown into Azkaban."

            "This is ludicrous," Sirius said.

            "LOOK at him!" Hermione cried, grabbing Harry's face. "You can't tell me that this isn't James Potter's son!!!"

Sirius peered at Harry once again. "Okay, okay. Don't ask me why, but I believe you." 

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned. Stage 1 of their plan was complete. 

            "Come to my place," Sirius said. "We can talk more there."

The three followed Sirius inside the Leaky Cauldron and into Hogsmeade. Nineteen hours from now, Sirius would be a free man. Or so they hoped.

End of chapter 3!! Review, review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!!!!


	4. Anxious Moments

Title: Hp and the time turner

Disc: see chapter 1

Chapter 4: Anxious moments

Sirius Black's apartment in Hogsmeade was like any bachelor's place. Clothes littered the floor, dirty dishes were in the sink and there was a funny smell coming from the bathroom.

            "Ugh…" Hermione said, stepping over a pile of dirty shirts.

            "Sorry about the mess," Sirius said.

            "This is awesome," Ron grinned around the room.

Sirius took out his wand, said "Cleanous!" and the whole mess disappeared.

            "You have a TV?" Harry asked, pointing to the small television on the kitchen counter. 

            "Yeah, it's a pure Muggle tool, but it helps me stay fresh with their news." Sirius said.

            "What's a TV?" Ron asked.

Hermione quickly explained to him what it was.

            "So," Ron said. "Muggles… pretend they're different people? Weird!"

            "If you aren't the spitting image of James," Sirius said, gazing at Harry. "Of course, you have Lily's eyes."

Harry stared at the floor. "Were…. Were my parents good people?"

            "Lily and James Potter are the nicest folk you'll ever meet."

            "But they die tonight," Harry said glumly. "Voldemort kills them."

            "Son, don't worry, they're in hiding. Voldemort has no idea where they are." Sirius said.

            "Pettigrew is a spy for Voldemort," Ron said. "Later tonight, he'll bring Voldemort there. He kills Harry's mum and dad. When he tries to kill Harry, he loses his powers."

            "Well then I'll head over there!!!" Sirius said.

            "Don't," Hermione said. "It's what was meant to happen."

            "I can't let them die!!!" Sirius said.

            "It's the only way," Harry said in a small voice. "It's the only way Voldemort will lose his power."

            "How… how did you know that I…. I get blamed?" Sirius asked.

            "Thirteen years from now, you escape from Azkaban and go in search of Pettigrew. He's disguising himself as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. You go after him, but everyone thinks you're after me until we finally find out the truth, that you're my godfather." Harry said.

            "I'm Ron, by the way, and this is Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione gave a small wave.

            "BREAKING NEWS into our studio!" the news woman on the television spoke. "In an apparent gas leak explosion, thirteen people were killed in London…"

            "THERE!" Harry cried, pointing in the background. They saw James and Pettigrew standing there. Pettigrew was laughing.

            "You're free," Hermione said with a smile. All of the sudden, an owl swooped in, carrying a one page edition of the Daily Prophet. 

Sirius unrolled it and read: "Not fifteen minutes ago, the famous James Potter was arrested for doing dark magic on the streets of London. He is being sent to Azkaban. More on B4."

            "NO!" Harry yelled, grabbing the paper from Sirius and staring at it. "No, this is wrong!"

            "What do we do?!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione was breathing deeply. "We still have eighteen hours…"

            "Go back, we have to go back an hour and fix this!" Harry yelled.

            "We can't! No one's ever gone back in time when they were already back in time!" Hermione said.

            "So, we just lay around and wait here while my father is rotting in Azkaban?" Harry yelled.

            "There's nothing else we can do!" Hermione cried. "Once we get back to Hogwarts… we can come back again!" she drew in a deep gasp. "Maybe it will be okay! Maybe James will die tonight!" when she realized what she said, she covered both hands with her mouth. "I didn't mean it,"

            "That's the most horrible thing you've ever said," Ron said to her.

            "I'm sorry!" Hermione cried.

Harry turned his back to her and gazed out the window.

            "Harry," she said in a small voice.

He didn't look at her. 

            "Please look at me," she said, her voice breaking.

He ignored her.

            "Harry, I love you. I didn't mean it… I was just upset."

            "Leave me alone, Hermione," he snapped.

Hermione drew in a shuddering sob, and looked to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders. She took off the Time Turner and put it on the counter next to the TV. Then, she ran out of the apartment without another word.

Ron made a move to the door.

            "Let her go," Sirius told him.

An hour later, Harry was still staring out of the window. Ron approached him cautiously. "We'll see what happens in two hours…" he said. "That's when… you know."

            "I know," Harry stated.

            "Look, Harry, Hermione… really didn't mean it." Ron replied.

            "I know," he repeated.

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go find her, huh?"

Harry climbed to his feet and peered down at Hogsmeade bellow. Hermione was down there somewhere, and they had two hours to find her. "It'll be quicker if we split up," he said. You check the Leaky Cauldron and the surrounding area in London. I'll cover Hogsmeade. We'll meet back here in… well, in two hours I guess." He turned to Black. "Sirius,"

            "I'll stay here in case she comes back," he said.

            "If she does, sit on her or something," Ron replied.

Harry looped the Time Turner around his neck and walked out of the apartment after Ron.

Harry was drawn to the Three Broomsticks, so he decided that's where he would start. He entered the bar, and almost everyone looked up at him and gasped.

            "It's James Potter!!!"

            "Can't be, he's in Azkaban!!"

Witches and wizards, and even trolls were gaping at him as he passed by. "I'm not James Potter," he replied.

'We have to fix this', he vowed. 'They think my dad is a murderer. We can't let them think this way.'

Harry walked to the back of the pub, and saw a small figure sitting there, her face hidden by her Butterbeer, curling one especially curly strand of golden hair around one finger. She didn't look up when he sat down.

            "Ron and I are looking for you," he said.

            "I want you to go back to Hogwarts without me," she said.

Harry sighed. This was what he really didn't need right now. "What why?"

            "I'm a horrible person," she said, her voice breaking. "I had them heat up my Butterbeer so that I would scorch my tongue when I drank it." She stuck out her tongue.

Harry couldn't tell if it was burnt or not, it was red. But, he nodded anyway. "Oh."

            "And you hate me," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

            "I don't hate you," Harry said. "It' just being here… seeing my parents…"

            "I really didn't mean what I said," she croaked. "And I do love you, I really do."

            Harry grinned. Hermione was the first girl to confess her love for him, and he was glad it was no other than she. They had been through so much together, he guessed it was hard not to fall for Hermione. And he had. He just didn't know if he could ever tell her.

            "Don't worry about it," he replied.

            "So, we're okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

He took off the Time Turner and slipped it over her head. "Of course."

Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

            "Let's go back to Sirius's," Harry said. "See what's going on."

They were about to get up to leave when Ron ran in. "Thank God you're here!!!" he yelled. His face was full of sweat, and he was panting.

            "Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

            "I… I bumped into my parents!" he said, took a breath and continued. "They didn't know it was me, but I accidentally knocked into my mum, and she dropped a whole bag of groceries. She started yelling at my dad, because she thought it was him."

Harry nodded grimly. He knew all too well about Mrs. Weasley's temper.

            "They started arguing, and I heard her mutter the word "divorce!"" Ron panted. "Harry, if they get a divorce, Ginny will never be born!"

Harry sighed and put a hand to his forehead. They had traveled back in time to set things right, but only managed to make a lot of things go wrong.

End of chapt 4! Review!!


	5. Zero Hour

HPTT

Disclaimer: see first chapter!!

Chapter 5: Zero Hour

By the time the three of them had returned to Sirius's, it was nearly time for the critical moment… the time when Voldemort killed Lily and James, and lost everything to Harry.

Sirius looked up when they came in. "If what you say is true… what will happen?"

            "Can't be any worse, can it?" Harry asked glumly.

Sirius turned his attention the windows, as if expecting an owl. 

Ron rubbed his forehead, muttering something about Harry, and then something about Ginny.

Hermione took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll get through this."

Harry gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in response. Hot, searing pain erupted on his forehead. He let out a yelp, and seized both hands to his forehead.

            "It's happened," Hermione winced, leading Harry over to Sirius's love seat and forcing him to sit down.

Ron and Sirius ran over.

            "Does he need anything? Should I call the Hogsmeade hospital unit?" Sirius demanded.

            "No," Ron said, watching Hermione rub Harry's back. "When this happens, Voldemort is near…"

Sirius walked to the window and shut the drapes.

Harry, panting, slowly removed his hands from his forehead. "I… I think it's passing." No sooner than he said that, another bout washed over him and he cried out in agony. He got up to his feet, only to crumple to the ground again.

But Hermione saw something that made her heart stop. "Harry, you're… you're changing!!!!"

Harry was indeed changing. His hair was growing longer, and his eyes… had turned from emerald green… to blood red.

            "Oh my God," Hermione moaned, slapping a hand to her mouth.

Ron grabbed her and pulled her away from him. "That's not Harry," he whispered.

Harry slowly got to his feet, surveying the three of them. "Where's my master?" he demanded.

            "Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry's head whipped around and glared at her. "A Muggle…" he walked slowly up to Hermione. She was frozen with fear. "How nice. I could smell their wretched hyde anywhere… Do you know what I like to do with Muggles?" He circled her slowly. "Tear them limb from limb," he whispered in her ear. "Hear them scream in agony as I slowly pull of each delicate finger… snap each bone in two…"

Hermione trembled with fear. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

Ron, remembering how to move again ran up behind Harry. "Leave her be," he said.

Harry ignored him, eyeing the golden chain around Hermione's neck. "What do we have here?" He reached inside her robes and withdrew the small hour glass.

            "NO!" she shouted, finding her voice and snatching the hour glass back. She dashed around him and stood beside Ron.

            "Unitidio!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.

Electric green ropes bound around Harry and he toppled onto the floor.

            "What'd you do?" Ron asked.

            "It's a spell. An old spell a friend of mine by the name of James Potter taught me. A spell to use against Death Eaters. Someone is teaching him the dark arts!"

            "This is horrible!" Hermione shouted. "First we save Sirius, and by doing that, James is blamed! He must have been with Pettigrew when he murdered those people!! And now… now since Sirius isn't at the Potters… someone must have took Harry! Pettigrew or Voldemort or someone took Harry from the house after Lily was killed! Sure as rain Hagrid didn't… what if Voldemort is still alive?! What if he never tried to kill Harry, and decided to teach him dark arts? Anything is possible!"

            "Thirteen hours and counting," Ron said checking his watch. "We have got to set this straight, Hermione. It's up to us. First things first. We have got to get to Godric's Hollow and to Harry's house. And we'll pray he's still there."

            "I know the way," Sirius said. 

            "Tell us how to get there," Hermione said, watching Harry struggle on the floor. "And hurry."

As soon as the directions were laid out, Hermione and Ron headed to the door. "Stay with him, please. Until we come back."

            "He's not goin anywhere," Sirius said, his wand still trained on Harry. "Go!" he shouted to them.    

Hermione and Ron landed softly on the front porch of Harry's house. It was so quiet. Too quiet. Sirius had lent him his Star 75 broom, in which those days was the best around. Compared to the Firebolt, it was slow as molasses. The Potter's house was a cute two-story home with white siding. Small flowers lined the walk way down to the street. Hermione and Ron snuck up to the door.

Hermione knocked.

            "What are you knocking for?!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Sorry!" she muttered.

Ron jiggled the door knob. It creaked open. "Was open already," he said.

            "Why would Voldemort use the door?" she whispered.

            "Shh!"

They could a hear faint voice coming from upstairs… and what sounded like a baby crying. 

            "Do you hear that?" Hermione whispered.

            "It's got to be Harry," Ron said, searching around for a staircase. "Stay close to me and be quiet."

            "There." Hermione pointed to an oak staircase against the far wall. 

Ron descended the stairs, Hermione right behind. "Do you have your wand with you?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

He gulped. "Yeah. Hermione, we're going to do whatever it takes to get Harry back. Agreed?"

She was silent.

            "Agreed?" he repeated.

            "Right," she whispered.

They reached the top of the stairs and Ron stopped so abruptly that Hermione crashed right into him. "What is it?"

            "Pettigrew," Ron said softly. "I can see him… the door's open a crack. He's with Harry."

            "And Lily?"

Ron hesitated. "… she's there too."

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp. "Is she… oh Ron, is she…?"

            "Yeah," he said shortly. "She's… I don't think she's alive."

Hermione winced.

            "Come on, I'm going in. I'm going to try and surprise him and… tackle him or something!"

            "What? Ron, wait!!!"

Before she could stop him, Ron dashed into the room and pointed his wand at Pettigrew. "Expelerimus!" he shouted.

Pettigrew's wand flew out of his hands. Ron caught it.

Hermione ran into the room. Lily was lying on the floor, Harry was sitting up in his crib, crying, Pettigrew hovering over him. Ron stood a few feet in front of her, two wands clutched tightly in his hand.

            "Children?" Pettigrew asked, eying them coldly. "The infamous Sirius Black sends children?"

            "Why did you do this?" Hermione asked, bending down to Lily and checking for a pulse. "Why?"

Pettigrew raised his eyebrows at her. "Leave. Leave now and I will not harm you."

            "I have a score to settle with you," Ron said, throwing the two wands out of the open window. "I know I can't beat you with magic, so I'm going to beat the piss out of you,"

            "A street fight?" Pettigrew chuckled. "You are challenging me to a street fight?"

Hermione inched closer to the crib.

            "You're of pure blood, I can sense it. I am the dark lord's confident follower." His eyes turned to Hermione. "But who is this Mudblood you have with you?"

            "You leave her out of it," Ron said. "This is between you and me. You killed Harry's parents, befriended me, the whole wizarding world, and now it's time to pay."

            "What are you doing with Harry?" Ron demanded.

            "Showing him the path that is rightly his," Pettigrew beamed. "He will follow valuently in Lord Voldemort's footsteps!"

"You framed James Potter this afternoon, didn't you?" Hermione demanded. She was inches from the crib now.

Harry had stopped crying and turned to stare at her. 

            "Clever girl," he said. "And all the time I thought I had to fear Sirius. But, I think I shall stop you there," Pettigrew said, circling his icy hand around her wrist as she reached for Harry. He let out a yelp of pain as Ron kicked him in the gut. He let go of Hermione and turned to Ron. "You shall pay for that, boy!"

            "Grab Harry and go!" Ron cried, ducking out of the way of Pettigrew's punch.

Hermione plucked Harry from the crib and started back toward the threshold. "Ron, come on!!!"

            "GO!" he cried.

            "I'm not leaving you!" she shouted. 

            "You don't have much time!" Ron cried, throwing a shoe at Pettigrew. "Bring Harry to the Dursleys, bring my parents together, get Harry and go to Hogwarts! I'll meet you there! GO!"

            "But Ron!"

            "It'll be alright! Just go!"

Hermione swept down the stairs, amidst the sounds of Ron and Pettigrew's scuffle. She ran outside, grabbed both of their wands and the broom. Harry had fallen asleep. "Alerto Ron!" she whispered to his wand as it flew up and out of her hands and into the open window. She heard Ron's cry of triumph when the wand flew into his hand. Hermione hopped on the broom and flew far away from Godric's Hollow, Harry clutched tightly to her chest.

End of chapter 5! Review!


	6. Race Against Time

TT  chap6: Race Against Time

Hermione flew blindly through the night, Harry clutched tightly in her left arm, her right steering the broom. Tears blinded her vision. She was so worried about Ron, and Harry and Sirius, and what would now happen to them when they finally returned to their present time. She was the brains--- how could she let them mess up so bad?

Hermione was blown off course when a large gush of wind and loud honk erupted behind her. She screamed, she was in a nose dive straight for the ground. She pulled up at the last minute, but toppled off of the broom. She landed with a thud on her back, still holding Harry tightly. The broom clanked and rolled a few feet away. Harry had awoken, and was crying loudly.

            "Sorry about that there, miss." Someone said behind her.

Hermione stood up and looked around. A young man stood on the steps of a huge purple bus. The Knight Bus. She remembered Harry telling her about it.

            "It's okay," she said quickly. She checked her watch. Nine hours to go. She was running out of time. "Can you take me anywhere?"

The young man grinned. "At your service."

Hermione sighed. "Great. I need to get to 4 Privet Drive, and quickly."

            "Right you are, miss!" he turned to the driver. "Got that, Ern?"

Ern nodded.

Hermione snatched up the broom and entered the Knight Bus. She found the closest empty bed and sat down. Soon, Ern had pulled onto the street again.

            "That'll be five Sickles," the man said. "I'm Stan by the way."

            "Hermione," she said, digging into the pockets of her robes with her free hand.

            "Let me get there for you there," Stan said reaching for Harry. He started rocking him gently. "There, there now."

Soon, baby Harry had fallen back to sleep.

            "Nasty cut on his forehead," Stan said.

Hermione's jaw flopped open. During everything, she had forgotten to look for the scar. "He has a cut!?" she exclaimed.

Stan nodded. "Peculiar shaped, too."

            "You know babies," she said nonchalantly. "Get into everything." She reached up for Harry, clutching five Sickles.

            "Ah, this ride is free," Stan said, handing him back to her. "Proud mum you must be."

Hermione only smiled. To tell him the story was way too complicated.

            "How old is he now?" Stan asked.

            "A year," she said, tucking him tightly into the bed so he wouldn't roll off. She bent down to examine the broom. Still in one piece.

By the time they reached Privet Drive, two precious hours had passed. She was now down to seven. Hermione bid Stand and Ern goodbye and walked up to the Dursleys doorstep. Harry was still asleep. 

She pulled out a Quill and some parchment from her robes. She always carried spare with her, and placed Harry on the doorstep. Then, she put the Quill to the parchment:

            Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

            Lily and James Potter have been killed. I didn't know where else to bring Harry. Please look after him as if he were your own son.

            Regards,

            A Caring Neighbor

            "As good as it can be," she shrugged and stuffed the letter under the sleeping baby. "Oh, Harry," she whispered. "I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Be safe, please." She knocked loudly on the door. Then she mounted the broom, glanced back and took off into the night.

Hermione flew back and forth in front of the Hogsmeade shops, trying to figure out what would get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to love each other again.   Finally, she settled on a dozen Forever Bloom red roses that were bewitch to never wilt. A little card attached said I Love You. Hoping for the best, Hermione raced toward the Burrow. Before she touched down, she could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice shouting something at Mr. Weasley. Sighing, she put the roses on her pillow. She then raced off on the broom, back to Sirius.

Five hours were left when she finally remembered her way back to Sirius. Her face fell when she saw Ron wasn't there. "You mean… he's not back?"

            "No," Sirius said. 

Hermione raced over to Harry, who was still on the floor. It looked like he had just awoken from a deep sleep.

            "Hermione?" he asked sleepily. "What's going on?" he tried to move. "Why am I tied up?"

            "It's a long story," she said. "Sirius, can you untie him please?"

Sirius aimed his wand at Harry, said a few words and Harry was free again. He stood up, rubbing his wrists. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

            "Hermione, WHERE is Ron?" Harry asked again.

Hermione gushed and told him the story.

Harry stumbled back onto the couch. "We have to go there," he said.

Hermione checked her watch. "We only have four hours left! I'm worried about him too, but…"

            "Go to Hogwarts. I'm going to Godric's Hollow." Harry said, walking over to Sirius. "Thanks," he said.

Sirius smiled. "Good luck, Harry. I'll be seeing you soon?"

            "In fifteen years or so," Harry grinned.

            "No, wait!" Hermione cried. "I'm going with you."

            "No, it's too dangerous," Harry said. "Go on to Hogwarts. I'll grab Ron and meet you there."

            "Harry…" she started.

            "Look, we messed this up enough!" Harry said. "I'm not going to risk losing you, too."

            Hermione blushed, but was defiant. "I won't let you go alone! I left Ron because I had to! I won't risk losing you either."

            "Alright, alright," Harry said, shoving his hands through his unruly hair. "Just stay behind me. You always were stubborn."

            "Yeah, yeah, let's move it Scar Boy," she said.

Back onto Sirius's broom, Hermione gave directions to Harry in his ear. He was flying like a maniac, his body pressed firmly to the broom as it accelerated through the night.

            "Two hours!" Hermione moaned. "We should have been there by now! Owww!"

            "What's wrong?" he asked her.

            "The Time Turner… it's burning!" Hermione ripped it off of her neck. She began to breathe frantically. "You know what this means?"

            "No, I don't…"

She began to cry. "Someone's died! Someone's died in the past that shouldn't have!!"

Ron. Harry pressed his body down firmer to the broom. "Where the hell is this place?"

            "Oh, Ron!!!" Hermione sobbed.

            "Hermione, CALM DOWN and HELP ME!"

Hermione took in a few hiccupping sobs and told him more directions. When they finally reached Harry's old house, they were shocked to see it as a pile of rubble.

            "No…" Harry moaned, climbing off of the broom. "RON!" he yelled.

            "We'll never find him in this," Hermione sobbed beside him.

            "Help me dig," Harry urged. He pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and a pile of debris raised a few feet.

Hermione was chanting the same spell beside him.

After about half and hour, tired and sad, Hermione crumpled to the ground in sobs. "He's not here…"

            "He has to be!" Harry cried, lifting the last bit of debris up with his wand. "RON! Ron, where are you!?" he shouted.

Hermione's shoulders trembled as she cried.

Harry turned to her, his heart breaking. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Where else could he be?" he whispered.

            "I don't know!" she sobbed. "And we have to go back. We'll tell Dumbledore, we'll probably get expelled, but he can help us. I know he can!"

Harry was silent a moment. "There isn't anything else we can do… let's go." He rose to his feet and pulled Hermione up along side him. She stood there a minute, then buried her face in her hands.

Harry took her in his arms.

            "Oh, Harry… what if he's…?"

            "He's not." Harry said. "If there's one thing we know about Ron… you know, he never quits."

They stared into each other's eyes a moment, her amber and his emerald green burning with worry… and desire.

Finally, their lips met.

With half an hour left, Hermione and Harry raced up to the entrance hall. Getting lost in a sea of students, they managed to find Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And who else was in it but… Myrtle, alive. She blushed when she saw Harry. "This is a girls bathroom!" she shouted.

But Hermione was quick. "Underutile" she said, pointing her wand at Myrtle and watched her as she fell into a fitful sleep. 

            "Good going," he said.

She smiled at him and checked her watch again. "Five minutes, Harry!"

Harry started pacing. Ron was alive, he knew it. He had to be… but the reality was becoming clearer by the second.

            "One minute!"

Just then, the bathroom door burst open, and wounded, dirty was noneother than Ron.

            "Ron!" Harry cried, thumping him on the back.

            "get over here!" Hermione shouted, grinning.

There was a big flash, and the three of them were back in their own time.

They were shocked when a voice sounded behind them. "Welcome back."

            "Sir!" Harry cried.

He shook his head sadly. "You three are the quirkiest bunch Hogwarts has seen since… well, since my day. Excluding your brothers, Mr. Weasley."

Ron didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

            "I hope you have all learned that you cannot change the past,"

            "But Buckbeak!!!" They said in unison.

            "Took place that same day," Dumbledore finished for them "his death wouldn't be in history books- Voldemort is. And so are you, Harry. Everyone looks back on that day- the day of your birth with great pride. You can't change that."

            "But we did," Ron spoke up.

            "Ah, that," Dumbledore replied. "Well, let's just say I took care of it. Put your energy into freeing Sirius now- in the present." He smiled. "And now, Ms. Granger, I must ask for the Time Turner, so I may keep it safe."

Hermione frowned  and handed him the Time Turner. He nodded and walked out.

            "Phew!" Ron cried. "Glad we're not expelled…. Not even punished."

            "I think," Harry said. "What we endured was punishment enough."

Hermione found Harry sitting in the common room, starring out at the starry sky. "Hi," she said as she walked up to him.

He smiled at her, and moved over so she could join him. 

She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

            "Just thinking," he said, and put his arm around her.

            "About?"

            "My parents. They were so happy and full of life… and they loved me."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "I know you wished that you could have had a life with them, Harry… and I really wish there was some way I could have made that possible for you, but I can't."

            "I know… it's not your fault. I just… miss them. I bet you think it's stupid, I mean, I was just a baby, but…" Harry sighed.

            "It's not stupid," Hermione said quickly. "I think it's one of the sweetest things about you. You are so great. Your heart is so true. And, there's a reason why all of this happened. You may not understand it now, but there is. This is your story, Harry."

            "My story," Harry repeated. "My story is of bringing down the bad guy when I was too young to even remember, and being hailed as a hero wherever I go. Some story."

            "This is just the beginning," Hermione said. "There's many pages to fill."

            "So, how does it end?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped. "I wish I could say that you'll never face any more pain, or death, and the dark lord would just go away, but I'd be lying. However, with a story as great as yours, it's bound to have a happy ending. And me… and Ron will be there to make sure it does."

Harry smiled at her. "I want you with me, to the end,"

            "That," she smiled as well. "is already a work in progress. Our life together, our story, is bound to be great."

He laughed and kissed her. Overhead, a shooting star whizzed past, sealing their dream of happiness.

The end


End file.
